Eterna Amistad
by Gatita Cullen
Summary: Yo, Isabella Marie Swan de Cullen, quiero contar una historia. Mi historia junto a mi muy amada amiga Alice. Una historia en donde queda manifestado que la amistad puede ser tan poderosa, y que el amor no solo se demuestra entre las parejas de enamorados sino también entre los amigos que se pueden decir un Te amo, porque es lo que sienten en sus corazones y se aman como amigos


_**Beteado por Miry Álvarez Rodríguez **_

_**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A Miry Álvarez Rodríguez, linda eres un amor te kiero.**_

**Disclaimer: La historia es completamente mía los personajes con de nuestra querida Stepheny Meyer.**

**Feliz Dia del amor y la amistad espero que les guste esta nueva historia ;) era para el 14 pero no solo es un día es todo el mes así que se las dejo.**

* * *

—Cuétame de nuevo la hitolia ¿sí?

—Pero ya te la conté muchas veces.

—Peo me guta mucho.

—Está bien, como tú quieras, aquí va…

Yo, Isabella Marie Swan de Cullen, quiero contar una historia. Mi historia junto a mi muy amada amiga Alice. Una historia en donde queda manifestado que la amistad puede ser tan poderosa, y que el amor no solo se demuestra entre las parejas de enamorados sino también entre los amigos que se pueden decir un Te amo, porque es lo que sienten en sus corazones y se aman como amigos. Es algo que no se puede explicar tan fácilmente, que muy pocos lo comprenden y que otros lo malinterpretan. Pero las personas que comparten ese sentimiento son felices por tener una gran amistad y a aquella persona a su lado; que dan gracias a Dios por haber puesto a esas personitas en su camino y que darían hasta su vida porque fueran felices y sacarían las uñas si alguien los agrede y es tan grande el amor que sienten por la otra persona que en muchas ocasiones suelen llegar a sentir celos... Yo sé que muchos dirán que estoy loca por decir eso, que cómo se pueden sentir celos, pero yo sé que las personas que han pasado por esto me entienden, la gente que de verdad quiere a sus amigos o amigas son los que comprenderán mis palabras.

Para saber a qué me refiero y que me entiendan mejor, seguiré contando…

**o.o.o**

Mary Alice Brandon era una pequeña, inocente, alegre y hermosa niña. Si la veías desde lejos y no la conocías, pensarías que era como cualquier otra niña, pero ella tenía un Don, un don que sus padres no supieron comprender y contra el cual por mucho tiempo trataron de luchar, y en consecuencia terminaron dañando tanto emocional y mentalmente a esa hermosa niña.

Su vida hubiera seguido a escondidas del mundo en la casa de sus padres, hasta que un día la llevaron con un sacerdote quien les dijo que ella estaba así por cosas del demonio, y trató de usar métodos no muy buenos para curarla… Sí, así es, la exorcizó y eso acabó por traumarla. Sus padres al ver que eso no funcionó, la metieron a un psiquiátrico y es ahí donde yo la conocí.

Cuando ella llevaba dos años internada, yo llegué al Hospital Psiquiátrico de Seattle y me la dieron como paciente. Yo pensé que sería como cualquier otro paciente a tratar, pero en cuanto la conocí, en cuanto la vi, algo en mi me dijo que ella necesitaba más que mi ayuda como su Doctora, ella hizo surgir en mi un sentimiento de protección hacía ella.

Cuando entré a su habitación, Alice, estaba en su cama abrazada a sus piernas, con la vista perdida en la pared, se veía frágil, triste, sin vida, en ese momento llegó un enfermero.

—Se llama Mary Alice Brandon, tiene diecinueve años, lleva aquí dos años internada.

— ¿Por qué esta aquí?

—Porque está loca como todos los demás. —Me volteé hacia él y lo miré mal.

—Clínicamente.

—Porque dice ver fantasmas y que habla con ellos. Sus padres han hecho de todo pero nada les ha funcionado, y como ya se cansaron la vinieron a dejar aquí. Es muy callada, no habla de verdad con nadie… bueno solo con sus amigos fantasmas —se empezó a reír de ella, cosa que me molestó mucho—. Esa loca nunca va a salir de aquí, por más que se le ha tratado, lo loca no se le quita. Pobre chica, tan bonita que está pero loca. Que desperdicio.

—Bueno, ya está bien ¿no?, ya déjala en paz. No sé cómo puedes ser enfermero si vas a tratar a la gente tan mal, y estoy segura que tu superior no sabe nada de esto ¿verdad? —Él agachó la cabeza y no dijo nada—. Ahora retírate, yo tengo que ver qué puedo hacer por ella.

—Pues dudo que pueda hacer mucho —voltee a verlo con cara de pocos amigos, él alzó las manos y se fue.

Entré a la habitación poco a poco para que no se fuera a espantar, y pensara que iba a lastimarla. En cuanto estuve al lado de su cama, volteó a verme y después volvió a ver hacia la pared. Me senté en la orilla de la cama.

—Hola Alice, mi nombre es Isabella y soy tu doctora desde hoy.

—Hola Isabella —me contestó apenas en un susurro, lo cual me sorprendió, pensé que no me hablaría y más aún me sorprendió que lo siguiera haciendo—. ¿Usted también viene a "curarme"? —hizo comillas con los dedos cuando me dijo curarme.

— ¿Por qué lo dices así, Alice? ¿Sientes que no debes ser curada o que no puedes ser curada?

—Es que no hay nada que curar, así soy pero nadie me entiende. Mis padres me odian, la gente aquí me odia y todo por…

— ¿Por qué Alice? —la impulsé a que me siguiera contando.

— Nada, de qué sirve decirle si usted ya lo sabe, y además estoy segura que tampoco me cree y que me dará mil pastillas para "curarme" —volvió a hacer lo de las comillas cuando repitió la palabra—, y como no funcionará, se hartará y me cambiaran de Doctor como tantas veces lo han hecho.

—No Alice, créeme que yo no soy como los demás, te lo prometo; cuéntame qué te pasa, puedes confiar de verdad en mí.

—Puedo ver a los fantasmas, y a veces puedo hablar con ellos, ¿ahora puede creerme? —volteó a verme y pude ver una tristeza infinita en esos ojitos verdes, sin vida, sin brillo. Le puse mi mano en el hombro y le di un pequeño apretón y le sonreí.

—Claro que sí, Alice, te creo —abrió sus ojos sorprendida, y por fin se movió, sentándose en sus piernas para verme de frente.

— ¿Es en serio? ¿No me estás mintiendo? —Movía los ojos muy rápido, y se le cristalizaron por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir—. Es que no soportaría mas burlas, insultos, malos tratos… —me empezó a decir entre sollozos y lágrimas que ya no pudo reprimir.

—Tranquila linda —pasé mi brazo por sus hombros, ella se sorprendió ante mi gesto y hasta yo misma me sorprendí por lo que acababa de hacer; pero es que algo en mi no soportaba verla así, me rompía el corazón verla destrozada, vulnerable—. Sí, te creo y no pienso burlarme de ninguna manera y aunque no me creas, te entiendo.

Ella levantó la cabeza cuando le dije eso, frunció el ceño y en su mirada se podía ver la confusión.

— ¿No entiendo cómo alguien como tú puede comprenderme?

—Bueno, te contaré un secretito, y verás por qué alguien como yo es que te puede entender —me senté en la orilla de la cama, ella se volteó por completo hacia mí, cruzando sus piernas y dejando su cuerpo de un modo más relajado, viéndome fijamente y poniendo total atención—. Verás Alice, mi madre también podía ver a los fantasmas.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Y le hicieron lo mismo que a mí?

—No… —estaba a punto de hablar pero alcé mi mano haciéndola callar—, porque la familia de mi madre siempre ha tenido ese Don, bueno quedó en ella, porque yo no lo tengo pero mi hermano sí; de todas maneras mi madre siempre nos enseñó a no tenerle miedo a ellos, sino que debes ayudarles a encontrar la luz y a aquellos que tienen un aura oscura, ayudarlos a ver con claridad las cosas para poder pasar del otro lado. Aparte, mi madre tuvo mucha suerte de casarse con un hombre que la entendió por completo, que nunca la juzgó y la amó por sobre todas las cosas. —Mientras que decía lo de mi padre, mi vista se quedó fija en la pared, y en mis ojos unas lágrimas amenazaban con salir; voltee a ver a Alice y en sus ojos se le empezaba a ver un brillo, como si la vida estuviera volviendo a ella.

—Como quisiera poder encontrar a alguien así, que me ame de verdad y entienda todo por lo que paso día con día. —Su mirada se volvió a hacer triste y bajó la vista a sus manos, pero de repente subió la cabeza—. ¿Y la familia de él la aceptó así como si nada?

—Oh, bueno —hice una mueca, ¿cómo decirle eso?—, mmm… la verdad es que la familia de mi padre nunca supo lo de mi madre a petición de ella, y no porque tuviera miedo a burlas o desprecios o que alejaran a mi padre de su lado, porque ella sabía cuánto la amaba; fue más bien por él, para que pudieran tener una vida tranquila. Solo la familia de mi madre y nosotros lo sabemos, de ahí en fuera nadie más.

De un momento a otro, Alice se lanzó hacia mí, dándome un fuerte abrazo. En un principio me sorprendió pero después me dejé llevar y sonreí al sentirla así, de un modo me hacía apreciar que estaba haciendo las cosas bien, y otra parte me hacía tener ese sentido de protección hacia ella, de querer hacerla feliz, luchar contra todo y contra todos para que esta pequeña no sufriera más por estupideces de sus padres y del mundo tan cruel que nos rodeaba.

—Gracias —me dijo entre sollozos—, no sabes cuánto deseaba que alguien llegara a mí vida y me entendiera, que me sacara de este infierno en el que vivo día a día; alguien con quien platicar y sentirme segura, no como el fenómeno que soy—. La separé de mí para que me viera a la cara.

—Alice, grábate esto en la cabeza, ¡No eres ningún fenómeno! Te juro por mi vida que vas a tener una vida normal, que vas a salir de aquí y no vas a volver a sufrir por más burlas ¿Ok?

Sus ojitos se le llenaron de lágrimas, y me abrazó todavía más fuerte; no sé que tenía esta niña pero transmitía una calidez que nunca había sentido, haciendo que mi instinto protector se fortaleciera. Ahora no solo era una promesa para ella, sino para mí también, haría lo que fuera por ella, y la sacaría de aquí aun que me costara la vida. Fue en ese momento que se me ocurrió algo para poder sacarla de ahí.

—Alice —la separé de mí con delicadeza—, tengo un plan para sacarte de aquí, nos tomará un tiempo para convencerlos, pero lo vamos a lograr ¿quieres intentarlo? —Abrió los ojos lo más que pudo y movía la cabeza de arriba a abajo con rapidez.

— ¡Sí, sí, sí! Cuenta conmigo en lo que sea, tu solo dime y haré lo que tú quieras con tal de salir de aquí.

—Ok, entonces ponme atención, te voy a dar tu tratamiento. Te voy a enseñar lo que debes decir cada que tengas revisión para ver tu control mental, y aunque veas fantasmas, has como que no sucede frente a otras personas que no sea yo. Trataré de que en un mes o menos salgas de aquí ¿Vale?

—Sí, eso me parece maravilloso. Yo te obedeceré en todo para poder salir pronto de aquí —estaba tan emocionada que empezó a dar brinquitos, y su mirada se iluminó, pero de un momento a otro dejó de saltar y se volvió a entristecer.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Es que si los convencemos y me sacas de aquí, sería lo mismo, tendría que regresar con mis padres y volver a vivir un infierno; porque aunque los engañe de que ya no veo fantasmas, nunca me tratarían normal, siempre tendría sus miradas sobre mí, vigilándome.

—Alice, nada de eso va a pasar, tú no vuelves con tus padres, de eso me encargo yo. Nunca cruzó por mi cabeza regresarte con ellos. Oh no señorita, eso sí que no, a partir de hoy estás a mi cargo. No te dejaré desamparada después de que salgas de aquí, ¿de acuerdo? —se aventó de nuevo a mis brazos.

—De acuerdo —me sonrío, y en mi corazón sentí calidez al ver esa sonrisa tan dulce y sincera que pocas veces había visto. Al verla así, lo único que quería es que fuera feliz, siempre linda y sonriente— ¡Gracias, Bella!

— ¿Cómo me llamaste?

—Mmm, Bella… ¿Tiene algo de malo?

—No, pero hace tiempo que nadie me llamaba así desde que…

— ¿Desde qué?

—Desde que alguien muy querido falleció, pero no hablemos de eso ahorita. ¿Por qué fue que me llamaste así? ¿Alguien te dijo que me llamaras así?

–No, es que Isabella se escucha muy formal y me gusta más Bella, ¿está mal si te llamo así?

—N…no, tu puedes llamarme como quieras y no me agradezcas nada, lo hago de corazón, porque te quiero ver bien, feliz y porque no mereces nada de lo que te ha pasado. La gente que te ha hecho tanto daño está mal y son ellos los que deberían estar aquí. —Estaba muy enojada al imaginar cómo trataron a Alice, tanto que no me di cuenta de que estaba agarrando las sabanas de la cama con mucha fuerza, hasta que las manos de Alice se posaron sobre las mías y sentí una paz y un calor que llegó a mi corazón.

—Ya no importa lo que pasó con ellos, lo que importa es el ahora y que ha llegado un ángel a mi vida para defenderme y protegerme como nadie más lo ha hecho, y sin conocerme; eso es lo único que importa en estos momentos.

Sus palabras llegaron muy profundas en mi corazón, tenía unas ganas inmensas de llorar, era muy lindo lo que me decía, que yo soy un ángel. ¡Dios! me hizo sentir bien conmigo misma, y con ella también, porque me hizo ver que estaba ayudándola con eso poquito que le ofrecía. Quería abrazarla, acunarla entre mis brazos y jurarle que nada malo le iba a ocurrir mientras que yo estuviera con vida y a su lado. Seguimos hablando por un rato más de cómo fue su vida, trazando el plan para sacarla de ahí y de poco a poco en lo que pude ver, ella en minutos cambió su actitud. En sus ojos vi que la luz de la vida empezaba a aparecer después de no sé cuánto tiempo o si alguna vez la tuvo, si de pequeña por lo menos fue alguna vez feliz. Cosa que no sucedió, cuando me lo confirmó al mencionarle que al salir de aquel lugar podría hacer una vida normal, conocer a alguien, tener una hermosa familia; ella lo rechazó de inmediato, diciéndome que nadie la querría no solo por el hecho de que veía fantasmas si no que era fea, sin chiste y que ningún hombre desearía estar con alguien como ella. Cuánto daño le habían hecho sus padres, tenía la autoestima por los pisos. Por más que traté de decirle que era una mujer bella no conseguía nada, pero eso lo iba a arreglar después, era una de las cosas que se sumaban a mi lista para ayudarla, por el momento me enfocaría en sacarla de aquí y ya afuera la ayudaría con cualquier otro trauma que tuviera.

—Bueno linda, entonces mañana comenzaremos con el tratamiento, y ya sabes, si ves fantasmas trata de no hablar con ellos con nadie cerca, solo cuando estés sola o conmigo, ¿vale?

—De acuerdo, entre más rápido mejor, y no te preocupes por eso, haré lo más que pueda. No te defraudaré, y sobre todo porque ya quiero salir de aquí —me guiño un ojo, y nos dimos la mano cerrando nuestro pacto.

**o.o.o**

Las semanas pasaban rápido, aunque la primera semana fue un poco difícil porque a Alice se le llegaba a olvidar que no debía hablar con los fantasmas o a veces algunos la atormentaban y aun que yo no los podía ver, le ayudaba para que los guiara por el buen camino, como me enseño mi madre. Cada día que pasaba al lado de Alice, un cariño y amor hacia ella crecía a pasos agigantados en mi corazón; ya no solo la veía como una niña que quería ayudar y verla feliz por las injusticias de la vida, la veía como una amiga, platicábamos de todo de lo que nos gustaba, cosas locas que nos gustaría hacer o que yo en mi momento hice. Me sentía bien al estar a su lado, podía ser yo, sin penas o miedo a que me juzgaran. Alice, por su parte hablaba de lo que fuera conmigo, me decía todo lo que sentía, sus dudas. De paciente a Doctor nos convertimos en amigas, en unas grandes amigas, y no es como se suele decir que éramos amigas, yo amaba a esa pequeña y ella me amaba a mí y no solo porque lo digo yo, si no porque nos lo decíamos a cada rato. Yo todos los días llegaba con un detallito para ella, y ella en los talleres que había me elaboraba algo o hacía dibujos y me los regalaba; era de verdad muy lindo lo que teníamos ella y yo.

Pero para convencer a los directivos de que Alice estaba mejorando fue muy difícil. No creían en su tan casi milagrosa recuperación y me habían dicho que aunque saliera de ahí como lo había pedido, no tenía a donde ir. La forma en que me lo dijeron no me agrado mucho, tenía ganas de gritarles y ¡Dios sabe de qué más! Y es que el solo hecho de oír que hablaran mal de ella, hacía hervir mi sangre y sacar las garras por ella, pero tenía que aguantarme con tal de verla afuera de ese horrible lugar. Para que los directivos autorizaran su salida, les dije que yo me ocuparía de ella, que se iría a vivir conmigo. Fue bastante difícil que aceptaran, ya que por ética no se está permitido, por lo que tuve que firmales una responsiva y un papel donde el hospital no se hacía cargo de lo que pudiera sucederle. Para mí eso no era problema, así que la firmé y su evaluación salió a la perfección, tal y como lo planeamos. Al mes y una semana me la llevé a vivir a mi casa y empezamos a vivir muy tranquilamente. Nuestra relación se hacía cada vez más fuerte, todo el día podíamos hablar de tonterías o cosas serias sin aburrirnos, éramos como hermanas. Estaba comenzando a ayudarle con su autoestima, me la llevé de compras —algo que a mí no se me da nada bien—. En un principio, se mantenía reacia a la idea de verse hermosa pero poco a poco me la iba ganando, solo con las compras por que seguía en la negación. En la calle se mostraba temerosa e insegura, parecía una niña pequeña escondiéndose detrás de su madre, mientras que conmigo a solas era todo un amor, alegre, hasta hiperactiva. Tuve la gran y mala idea de hacer una cena en nombre de Alice, entre mi familia y unos amigos… como lo dije fue mala idea.

Para no hacer el cuento largo, mi familia la rechazó por completo y mis amigos ni se diga; unos le hacían preguntas estúpidas con tal de avergonzarla, y otros simplemente se disgustaron conmigo. El único que me apoyo fue mi hermano Jasper, y cómo no me iba a apoyar, si él sabía por lo que pasaba Alice cada día. Después de ese día, la autoestima de Alice decayó un poco más, yo recibía llamadas de mi familia preguntándome de que cómo era posible que tuviera a una loca viviendo conmigo, que me podía hacer algo y muchas estupideces más. Mis amigos iban a visitarme para poder burlarse de ella. Me harté, empaqué nuestras cosas y nos fuimos de esa casa a media noche.

— ¿A dónde vamos, Bella?

—A donde no nos molesten Alice. Ya me harté de toda esta mierda que tengo por familia y amigos.

—No Bella, no quiero que por mi culpa te alejes de ellos, es mejor que me vaya yo…

—Nada señorita, esos que tú dices mi familia y amigos no lo son, porque no supieron comprenderme, y si no les gusta mi vida, lo siento. No voy a hacer lo que según para ellos es adecuado ni a soportar lo que te hacen a ti, mucho menos eso. Ahora mi familia eres tú y mi hermano Jasper, nada más; así que nada de peros y apúrate que en media hora salimos de aquí. —Estaba haciendo mi maleta mientras le decía eso, voltee a verla y tenía una enorme sonrisa y sus ojitos con unas pequeñas lagrimas, le sonreí—. Te amo Alice, y no dejaré que nada ni nadie te haga daño, primero pasan por mi cadáver, ¿entendido?

—Sip, —contestó limpiándose una lágrima.

—Anda, ve a arreglar tu maleta —le revolví los cabellos un poco, y salió corriendo a hacer lo que le pedí pero en el marco de la puerta se detuvo y se volteó a verme.

— ¿Bella?

— ¿Si?

— Yo también te amo.

—Al infinito y más allá —dijimos al mismo tiempo, sonrió y se fue a su habitación.

Al infinito y más allá… esa palabra se había vuelto nuestra frase favorita de un tiempo para acá. Alice me la había dicho un día cuando se estaba quedando dormida, y de ahí en adelante las dos la empezamos a decir.

Íbamos en el auto en dirección a nuestro nuevo hogar, y casi cuando empezamos nuestra mudanza Alice se quedó profundamente dormida. Agradecí al cielo que se quedara dormida porque necesitaba pensar, asimilar y tragarme todos mis temores, inseguridades, tristezas y recuerdos del lugar al que nos dirigíamos. Empecé a sentir un hueco en mi corazón, aquel hueco que pensé ya lo tenía cerrado. Los miedos y recuerdos empezaron a regresar pero voltee hacia donde estaba Alice y al verla así tan tierna, ajena a los problemas… tenía que superar todo eso, lo tenía que hacer por ella, se lo había prometido y se lo iba a cumplir.

Nos detuvimos en un hotel para que ella y yo pudiéramos descansar, recuperar fuerzas y seguir con nuestro camino.

Como a eso de las dos de la tarde llegamos a nuestro destino, bajamos del auto y cada una agarró sus maletas y nos paramos enfrente del auto.

—Bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar.

— ¿Dónde estamos, Bella?

— En mi verdadero hogar.

— ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres con eso de tu verdadero hogar? ¿Qué no la otra era tu casa? Entonces… no comprendo nada —la miré y en su cara podía ver total confusión.

— ¿Qué te parece si entramos, nos instalamos y te cuento?

—Ok, pero me tienes que contar, nada de que te haces la loca y no me cuentas nada.

—Sí, te lo prometo —hizo una mueca y asintió.

—Está bien, vamos pues.

Nos metimos a la casa y le enseñé cual era mi habitación y cuál iba a ser la suya. La dejé desempacando mientras que yo me iba a hacer lo mismo. Ya casi estaban todas mis cosas desempacadas cuando mi vista se fijó en la mesita de noche, vi una foto, me acerqué a ella, la tomé entre mis manos y me quedé observándola, volviendo a sentir aquel doloroso hueco en el pecho.

— ¡Bella! —di un brinco al escuchar mi nombre, sacándome de mis ensoñaciones. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve así.

—Lo siento, ¿te asuste?

— ¿Qué? No, para nada, solo estaba distraída —Alice se acerco a mí lado, me vio a los ojos y después a la foto que tenía entre las manos.

— ¿Quién es?

—Es… —inhalé profundo para poder pronunciar las palabras—, era mi esposo.

— ¡¿Tu esposo?! ¡¿Cómo que tu esposo?! ¿Y cómo que era…te dejó?

—Siéntate Alice, hay algo fuerte de mi vida que no te he contado —ella obedeció, se sentó a la orilla de la cama frente a mi cruzando sus piernas para ponerme atención.

— Verás, hace cuatro años estuve casada con el hombre más maravilloso que te puedas imaginar. Él era caballeroso, atento, amable, honesto, inteligente, muy guapo, con la más hermosa y sexy sonrisa que te puedas imaginar —no pude evitar sonreír y sonrojarme al decir esas últimas palabras—. Tenía un corazón de oro, luchaba contra toda injusticia, ya fuera para los humanos o para los animales, era policía, pero en una de sus luchas contra la maldad y la injusticia lo separaron de mi… —tuve que respirar un poco para seguir contándole. La voz se me empezaba a quebrar.

—Tranquila, si no me puedes contar no importa.

—No te preocupes, tengo que poder. Necesito sacarlo de una vez por todas.

—Está bien, te escucho.

—Estaban buscando pruebas en contra de una secta, en la que decían que la gente como tú que tiene el Don de comunicarse con los seres que ya están con nosotros en el ámbito terrenal, eran personas del demonio y otras cosas, como brujería. La gente estaba desapareciendo cada vez más y con la última persona con quien habían estado ellos fue con un supuesto sacerdote, que de sacerdote no tenía absolutamente nada, solo se hacía pasar por uno; lo empezaron a investigar, y cuando lo descubrieron arrestaron a todos los integrantes de su secta menos al líder principal —tuve que detenerme de nuevo, los recuerdos me estaban haciendo mella. Alice me tomó de la mano y me dio un apretón, dándome a entender que tenía su apoyo—. Mi esposo al querer atraparlo murió cuando el muy maldito le disparó justo en el corazón. Ese día fue el más espantoso de todos. Yo tenía un mal presentimiento, no quería que saliera pero él en su empeño de hacer el bien fue a cumplir con su deber, prometiéndome que estaría conmigo para la cena, pero como verás nunca regresó —esta vez no pude evitar derramar las lágrimas que tanto habían querido salir.

—Tranquila, yo estoy contigo, saca todo eso que tienes dentro Bellita, no te lo guardes —Alice me abrazó, le regresé el abrazo con fuerza y lloré hasta que me quedé sin lágrimas. Me separé poco a poco de ella.

— ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

—Sí, claro.

— ¿Cómo se llamaba… tu esposo?

—Se llamaba Edward… Edward Cullen. Los dos vivíamos aquí, en esta casa, en nuestro nidito de amor; por eso que yo no vivía aquí, porque los recuerdos me mataban, cada rincón me recuerda a él y no lo podía soportar. Me fui a la casa de mi madre, durante un año estuve en depresión pero mi hermano me ayudó, y me sacó del agujero en el que me había metido.

—Qué lindo de su parte.

—Sí, es muy lindo mi hermano, me ha apoyado en todo siempre. Tu misma lo viste en la cena aquella vez.

—Sí, cómo olvidarlo.

—Oh, disculpa no quise…

—No te preocupes Bella, no importa ya, además no fue tu culpa, tú hiciste lo que pudiste.

— Si, pero…

—Pero nada, estoy bien. Mejor dime, ¿arrestaron al infeliz que mató a tu esposo?

—No, escapó el muy maldito.

— ¿Y sabes cómo se llamaba el que lo mató?

—Sí, Jasper me lo dijo. Edward y él eran compañeros de trabajo, él también es policía —le dije al ver que no comprendía el por qué Jasper sabía el nombre—. Se llama James, se hace pasar por padre haciéndole creer a los demás que los va a ayudar a curarse de sus demonios, es lo único que sé.

Vi a Alice, estaba pálida como una hoja de papel, estaba como en shock y me asusté. La zarandeé un poco para que reaccionara.

— ¡Alice! ¡Alice! ¿Estás bien? —volteó a verme, parpadeó un poco saliendo de su estado de shock.

—Sí… sí, est… estoy bien.

— ¿Por qué te pusiste así?

—Bella, yo conozco a ese hombre, fue el sacerdote al que mis padres recurrieron antes de mandarme al psiquiátrico, me hizo muchas cosas horribles. —Abrí los ojos horrorizada cuando me dijo eso, y en los suyos había mucho miedo. La abracé fuerte al pensar en todas las barbaridades que le había hecho.

—Tranquila nena, estás conmigo y yo no dejaré que nada te pase, primero muerta a que alguien te toque.

—Lo sé, y no sabes de verdad como agradezco al cielo que te haya puesto en mi camino, eres un tesoro invaluable, y si tuve que sufrir por todo lo que pasé para poderte encontrar, no me importa, porque eres lo mejor que me pudo pasar en la vida. Eres mi rayito de sol, mi ángel de la guarda.

—Me vas a hacer llorar nena, tú también eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. Después de lo de Edward no creí reponerme nunca, pero llegaste y me regresaste a la vida, me sacaste de la oscuridad de la que era presa. Como dicen: Dios nos hace y nosotras nos juntamos —le guiñé un ojo.

—Claro y en este caso las dos nos regresamos a la vida —me sonrió, al mismo momento nuestros estómagos gruñeron por el hambre que teníamos.

—Bueno, basta de charla, vamos a ver adonde nos vamos a comer.

—Sí, me muero de hambre, me podría comer una cebra entera —me reí a su comentario imitando a los personajes del Rey León, así era la verdadera Alice, ocurrente, linda, divertida, amable, hiperactiva. Era mi gran amiga, a la que defendería con uñas y dientes, y daría mi vida si fuera necesario.

**o.o.o**

Después de ese día las cosas se comenzaron a acomodar poco apoco, pero la parte de la autoestima de Alice, seguía causándome problemas; conmigo era ella misma pero afuera cambiaba radicalmente, así que tuve que pedir ayuda. Llamé a mi hermano Jazz para que me ayudara con Alice, como cuando lo hizo conmigo y él acepto. Siempre podía contar con él sin reproches. Él se fue a vivir a nuestra casa, así me hacía las cosas más fáciles. Se acopló en muy poco tiempo a como era Alice, pero a Alice le costó un poco más al ser mi hermano un hombre y no conocerlo, pero había veces en que ella lo olvidaba y se portaba como si nada, como era ella misma.

Pasaba el tiempo muy rápido, los días parecían segundos, las semanas días. Así pasamos un año muy tranquilo y lleno de momentos felices. Alice cada vez iba mejor, su autoestima crecía con rapidez y cuando me di cuenta de la causa de su gran cambio, me puse feliz. Entendía también el por qué del cambio de mi hermano, de sus cambios de humor, de todo; lo malo es que Jazz y Alice se hacían los tontos, y no se animaban a decirse lo que sentían el uno por el otro, incluso cuando los interrogué sobre el tema me dieron la vuelta y no me quisieron decir nada. Solo Alice, fue la única que me soltó la sopa, pero aún así no se animó con Jazz.

Las cosas marchaban tan bien, hasta que un día que íbamos en la calle a Alice le dijo uno de sus fantasmas que tuviera cuidado porque la andaban siguiendo, eso nos puso en alerta y Jazz comenzó a investigar, lo peor de que la estuvieran siguiendo fue quién y por qué. Un día que íbamos saliendo del supermercado, vimos al hombre que la seguía y nos pusimos muy nerviosas, por fortuna iba Jazz con nosotras, lo persiguió ayudado por dos de sus compañeros que se encontraban ese día ahí, llegaron hasta donde era su guarida, él huyó pero pudieron descubrir quién era.

Era James y perseguía a mi Alice porque se había obsesionado con ella. Cuando sus padres la llevaron a sus garras, se la arrebataron antes de poder hacer lo que hacía con todas sus demás victimas. Cuando Jazz nos contó quien era el hombre, Alice ya no tenía paz, casi todas las noches dormía conmigo por el terror que tenía de estar sola o se dormía en los brazos de Jasper. A pesar de que estuvieran enamorados, él era todo un caballero con ella, la respetaba, la cuidaba y cuando se quedaba dormida, la pasaba a mi cama porque se despertaba constantemente con pesadillas. Lo único que la tranquilizaba era ver que yo estaba a su lado, cuidándola.

Después de esa noticia, pasaron cuatro meses, no habían vuelto a seguirnos o eso es lo que nosotros pensábamos…

Todo pasó una semana después del cuarto mes que creímos estar fuera de peligro, fue el día en que las cosas acabaron…

Alice, Jasper y yo habíamos planeado ir a comer a un restorán e ir al cine, pasar el día en familia. La comida y el cine estuvieron bien, lo que vino después nadie se lo esperaba. Saliendo del cine Alice fue al tocador, pero vi que mi hermano tenía su bolso por lo que supuse que algo le hacía falta y que estaba esperando que yo se la llevara. Cuando me dirigí al baño, en el pasillo escuché unas voces, era un hombre solo que no alcanzaba a distinguir lo que decía. Al irme acercando cada vez más oí la voz de la otra persona, al escucharla de inmediato reconocí a Alice. Se escuchaba aterrada y suplicaba, por un segundo me detuve, giré hacia Jasper y le grité echándome a correr en dirección donde estaba ella; al dar vuelta hacia los baños vi a Alice paralizada, con las manos arriba llorando y al maldito de James apuntándole con una pistola y sin pensarlo corrí hacia ella.

— ¡Alice! ¡No!

Escuché el estruendo que hizo el disparo de la pistola, y en ese mismo segundo que se escuchó el disparo, yo llegué con Alice y la abracé.

— ¡Bella! —oí la voz de Alice y Jasper gritar mi nombre. Mientras que Alice y yo estábamos abrazadas, nos veíamos la una a la otra sin saber qué hacer. Teníamos miedo las dos, pero Alice desvió la mirada hacia sus manos y después poco a poco yo la imité.

Cuando vi la sangre que había entre nosotras dos me aterré, Alice no hacía más que temblar sin parar, al verla así pensé que le había fallado, que no la protegí como se lo había promedito, de repente empecé a sentir un ardor y un dolor en la espalda. Sabía perfectamente el por qué de ese dolor y no me importó, yo solo pensaba en ella, en mi Alice, en que estuviera bien. En ese momento sentí mi cuerpo débil y no pude mantenerme en pie, las dos caímos al suelo. Jasper llegó hasta nosotras, veía que decían cosas pero no podía escucharlos, hasta que el grito de Alice me sacó de mi trance.

— ¡No! ¡Bella, no! —gritaba y lloraba una y otra vez, mientras que a Jasper lo veía sin saber qué hacer. Tenía sangre en las manos, yo no podía ver las cosas con claridad, todo pasaba ante mí como en cámara lenta.

—Todo va a estar bien, Bella, resiste. Ya vienen los paramédicos, aguanta hermanita, por favor aguanta. El maldito de James ya va a pagar lo que hizo, lo agarramos al fin, lo tienen allá afuera y se lo van a llevar a la cárcel por el resto de su vida, ya podremos estar tranquilos y vivir en paz. Solo resiste por favor.

—Bella, Bellita, por favor no me dejes, tienes que ser fuerte. Prometiste que me cuidarías, que ibas a estar conmigo, Bella resiste —lloraba mi Alice desconsoladamente mientras que yo me sentía cada vez más débil y con los parpados pesados—. Te amo.

—Alice, Jasper…

— ¡No! Lo prometiste, lo juraste.

—Y lo cumplí Alice, te dije que sacaría uñas y dientes y que daría mi vida si fuera necesario, ahora con ese maldito tras las rejas podrás estar en paz, vivir una vida feliz, ya no necesitas de mi, además está Jasper, él te va a cuidar, ¿verdad que si Jazz? Júrame que la vas a cuidar con tu vida.

—Si Bellita, claro que sí, yo cuidaré de esta pequeña duende.

—Gracias Jazz, así me puedo ir más tranquila. Además, no estaré sola, mi Edward me espera…

— ¡No!, por favor no me dejes.

—Alice, es mi tiempo, ya cumplí con lo mío en esta vida. Tú estás bien ahora y sé que vas a ser feliz al lado de mi hermano. Me voy tranquila nena, por fin dejaré de sufrir por completo… sabes cuánto extraño a mí Edward y me iré con él a un lugar mejor… Te amo, eso nunca lo olvides, los amo a los dos.

—Te amo, Bella.

—Al infinito y mas allá mi Ali.

—Al infinito y mas allá mi Bellita.

En ese momento sentí mi cuerpo ligero y lo último que vi fue su hermosa sonrisa, y una calidez, una paz y una luz inmensa me abrigaron.

**o.o.o**

Y esta es nuestra historia pequeña Marie, de cómo por amor a una amiga, por mi gran amiga del alma haría lo que fuera, hasta arriesgar mi propia vida y no me arrepiento de eso. En ella volví a vivir y si por ella tenía que morir, era algo que aceptaba con gusto y moriría mil veces por ella si fuera necesario con tal de que estuviera bien y feliz. Y de todas las formas de morir, esa sería la mejor, sabiendo perfectamente que ella quedaba en buenas manos… en las de Jasper, mi querido hermano al que tanto amo…yo sé que ninguno de los dos quedaría solo, ya que con su amor saldrían adelante

**FIN**

* * *

**Bueno y que les pareció? Les gusto o que opinan? Merece RR?**

**Ya saben si quieren darme sus opiniones con gusto espero sus reviews… se q es Amor y Amistad y yo salgo con esto pero … bueno … que les digo asi es mi mente de loka, nada es predecible conmigo, ni yo misma me entiendo jajaja xD.**

**Y si les gusto (tipo You Tube) denle click aca abajo en cualquier categoría de aquí ;) **

**P.D: habrá otra sorpresita así que estense pendientes chaito **

**Besos vampiricos y abrazos de oso Emmet **


End file.
